Green is Lucky
by The Token
Summary: Isis finds a reason to like St. Patrick's Day. Limey ONE-SHOT.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

Green is Lucky

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!"

Isis looked up from her book to find Malik's other half decked out in green beads, a lime green synthetic wig with a dark green top hat, horseshoe earrings, and he was sporting a glittery four leaf clover on his cheek. His leather pants were green along with his vest that was sitting on top of a white shirt. Looking at the calendar she found it was indeed March 17th; one of Malik and his friend's favorite holidays.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day!" Malik yelled from the top of the stairs before descending them appearing in the same get up as Marik.

"You are aware Irish blood does not take part in our lineage, Malik?" Isis asked quietly as she turned another page.

"Ha ha, Isis; I'm fully aware but for today Marik and I are just a couple of lasses who are going downtown to get sloshed." He high-fived his twin who promptly grabbed his butt afterward. Every year Domino would have their St. Patrick's Day Parade that would start early afternoon but the festivities wouldn't end until early the next morning.

"Bakura and Ryou are meeting us there." Malik assured as he moved into the kitchen to get his wallet off the counter.

"Have fun and please stay safe." Isis was more relieved to know Ryou would be present with the three trouble makers. No doubt he would stay sober and drive them all back to his house to sleep off the alcohol.

The two opened the front door to find Yami standing at the door preparing to knock. The ex-Pharaoh looked the two up and down, "Happy St. Patrick's Day. Off to the parade I presume?"

"Duh," Malik grunted. He scanned the black leather pants, black boots, and red V-neck T. Smirking he prepared his thumb and index finger for the flesh feast of their lives.

Spotting the questing hand Yami quickly sidestepped the action and held up his opposite arm, "Ah ah…" Around his left wrist was a bracelet of green beads.

"Way to be in the spirit Your Highness." Marik smacked the Pharaoh's bottom on the way out much to Malik's amusement.

"Sorry about that, you know how Marik is on holidays…weekends…days in general." Isis gave a teasing smile as she set her book aside. Yami closed the front door and made his way over. "I wasn't expecting you today."

"Abiou had plans with Joey and Tristan since both claim to have some Irish background. At times I forget they're American." He scooted closer to her on the couch and picked up her book. "Hmm, haven't you read this one already?"

Isis nodded as she scanned the glossy cover of Dante's Inferno, "I have been feeling inclined to divulge in its richness once more."

"Hm…doesn't sound like a bad idea…" Yami gave a mischievous grin as he set the book aside and leaned in giving Isis a small kiss. Sitting back his eyes naturally scanned down her curves as her face blushed in its usual fashion. However after sometime his eyebrows knitted together and Isis wasn't sure what he was doing anymore.

"Atem?" Rather than respond the Egyptian climbed off the couch and slid onto his knees before her. Pulling her legs apart he lifted the hem of her dress and stuck his head under. "I…uh…" She gasped when he gave a small nip to her bellybutton before resurfacing.

"I was making sure I wouldn't have to participate in tradition; green panties. I like them." Isis blushed further when the proclamation of the color of her undergarments and understood why he was checking over her: to make sure he didn't have to pinch her.

"However, I am feeling oddly playful today." He reached under her dress and grabbed the top of her panties, "Since I do want to pinch you, I see it wise to rid you of your defenses." The material slid down her thighs and down by her ankles. Yami removed them completely and set them aside.

"Atem I—ouch!" She gave a surprised sound of pain when she felt the sharp pinch added to the back of her calf. She put aside protesting about her taken underwear and instead looked down at the smirking game king. "You are feeling playful hm?"

"Among other things…and since I'm already down here, I suppose I can handle another strong sentiment that has been brewing."

As Isis felt Atem kiss up her leg towards her inner thigh she was starting to appreciate St. Patrick's Day more; despite her lack of Irish heritage.

PLEASE READ:

Though Irish is not in my blood I do love the color GREEN. I mean, it's a deep searing love affair! So since this is the only day bright green skinny jeans are appropriate, I LOVE this holiday. To those who are actually Irish or have Irish in them, enjoy your holiday!

To those expecting a lemon, sorry! But I will be writing smut-tastic Isis/Yami one-shots in the near future. Thanks for reading!

Happy St. Patrick's Day!

Review!!!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
